Problematic Period
by DevilTito
Summary: May has her period, and is rather moody. She gets angry at Drew, and goes to a park to cool down. Drew appears and comforts her. Rated T because of May's language. Drama/Frienship/Romance


**Hello everyone! (=w=)/I haven't written anything for a long time, and I felt like doing a oneshot with May and Drew, because I love the two of them together. ****Okay, so here's the thing. I kind of got the inspiration for this oneshot from a situation I was in recently. Well, I had my period, and my best friend said something stupid, and I got really pissed off, and started crying in front of him (facepalms), He then did the only right thing to do: He hugged me and told me everything was going to be fine, and he held me 'till I was done crying, without a word :) So, there you have it folks. The reason I wrote this, is so all guys out there will know how to react in similiar situations. Trust me guys, if you hug her 'till she's done crying instead of asking what's wrong, she will be grateful! I thought it could be fun to write something everyday-like, so here you go! Enjoy! ^ ^**

**Warning: OOC'ness. May's on her period, and I tried to make them a little more mature than they normally are.**

**Setting: Takes place in Johto. No specific setting whatsoever. Use your imagination :p May and Drew are around 17 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own May, Drew or any other character from pokemon.**

* * *

**Problema****tic Period**

* * *

This was definitely not May's day. Everything had gone wrong the second she opened her eyes. As she started to take in her surroundings, the pain in her stomach gradually started to grow stronger, making her cry out. At least she had been prepared, knowing it almost was that time of the month. She was still lying in bed, and felt like sleeping the day away, but decided to get it over with. It was already noon, and she should have woken up ages ago. May stood up, walked over to her bag and grabbed some things she needed. She made her way to the bathroom in the other end of the room. She had been lucky. The room, the gang had gotten in the Pokemon Center had a bathroom of it's own unlike the other rooms. What seemed to be even better was that Ash, Brock and Max were out.

"Where the heck did they go anyway?" A grumpy May mumbled.

She was grateful, they were out. It made things easier for her, but they could at least have left a note or something. Sure, she wasn't the easiest person to wake up, but she still felt somewhat left behind as she entered the bathroom. The pain in her stomach didn't exactly make her feel better, so she hurried up and finished her business. After getting out and changing her clothes, May folded her favourite Torchic pajama trousers, only to discover a small hole in them.

"Screw this!" May said angrily, tossing the pants on the floor. This day was not going to go smoothly. Oh, how she sometimes hated being a female.

"God, why the hell did you have to make girls suffer EVERY fucking month?" May yelled in anger. First she lost a contest because of her period, and now her pajama was ruined! The pain in her stomach just kept on intensifying, and May felt like vomitting. She threw herself on the bed, wishing she was dead.

"Why? Why now of all times?" Her timing couldn't have been worse, she had gotten her period right before a contest. No way in hell, she would have been able to concentrate. The memories of her defeat the previous day haunted her. She just had to lose _him _of all people. May shut her eyes close, and tried to rest a little. She fell asleep, and slept for what felt like 15 minutes, before hearing yelling just outside the door.

"Oh, God! No, please no!" May groaned. Her prayer had been in vain. The yelling voices increased, making May cover her head with the blanket. The door opened revealing her three travel companions. They were apparantly arguing over something pointless, and it was mainly Ash and Max yelling. Brock had noticed May's blanket-covered figure, and tried to hush the other two. This resulted in Ash and Max abruptly pulling off May's blanket, and dragging her to her feet. They hadn't noticed her bad mood or her death glares, so they kept on yelling, trying to explain her the cause of their argument. May's anger felt like a volcanic eruption. It kept on rising, making her furious. The boys, completely oblivious to her anger, stopped their argument briefly, and turned to her.

"May, you tell him!" They shouted simultaneously. May snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't give a shit, and if you want to keep your kneecaps, you better shut the fuck, before I smash them to smithereens!"

The boys had never seen May behave like this, and froze in their places, afraid to even move a muscle. She was so angry, she looked like she was ready to kill someone. Max had never seen her this furious and almost peed his pants. Ash and Brock were dumbfounded at May's words. May, so sweet and innocent was able to use such... colourful words. It took several seconds for their brains to comprehend the danger they currently were in.

"Move it." She said in a threatening voice, causing Ash and Max to jump back and hide behind Brock. There they stood shivering, almost glued to the wall. None of them dared to utter a single word out of pure fear.

May stomped out of the room. This was so typical. Her day was ruined along with her mood. She hadn't eaten since the contest yesterday, so she went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, or rather, get some lunch. She sat in the far end of the dining area, far away from the other guests. When she finally ate something, she felt a little better, but she still felt like vomitting. She really needed some kind of pain-killer. May took a deep breath calming herself. She wouldn't let a little bit of pain get the best of her, and ruin her day any further. She went to the lobby and got her pokemon from Nurse Joy. Before heading out, she sat down on one of of the couches in the far end of the room. Even though she had taken some medicine, she needed to sit down a little. She found an emtpy couch, sat down and tilted her head backwards.

May closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about the contest the previous day. She had suffered a crushing defeat and wanted to go through it, so that she would be able to come up with some new strategies. May, still with her eyes closed, went through her combinations and battles. There was this new move she had been thinking about. She might be able to pull it off at the next contest. Thinking about every possibilty of succeding, May hadn't noticed someone taking a seat across from her, until she heard a silent chuckle. She looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened as recognition hit her, and she stared at a certain chartreuse haired coordinator.

_'No. Not him. Please, let it be a dream!' _May thought frantically and started rubbing her eyes with a little hope of him being an optical illusion. When she opened her eyes again, Drew was still sitting there, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Can't believe your own eyes? No need to be so astonished over my good looks, May." Drew said arrogantly.

Great! This was just what she needed. Another bastard to ruin her mood.

"What do you want Drew?" May had gotten used to his personality over the years. She had also realized her feelings for him, but right now, she couldn't handle him or her emotions for that matter. Her head was pounding, and she felt sleepy.

"Nothing in particular, just saw you moping around all alone, so I decided to sit with you. You looked like someone needing company." Drew explained, and flicked his green hair away from his eyes. He paused briefly before speaking again.

"So, are you going to enter the upcoming contest in the next town?" He asked, sending her a small and very rare smile, his emerald eyes finding her sapphire ones. How she loved his eyes! May's mood became a little better. She had expected Drew to make fun of her or boast about his recent victory, but he was being nice for once.

"Yeah, what about you?" May was starting to feel excited about the next contest.

"Of course I am. Who else is going to mop the floor with you again? Not that it's going to be very hard considering your coordinating skills."

Drew smirked and waited for her to shout her usual comebacks. If teasing May was a sport, he would surely have won several gold medals by now. After a few seconds of silence, Drew looked over at May. She would usually call him arrogant and get riled up, but this time, she didn't even look at him. She was looking down, most of her face covered by har hair. Drew didn't think any further about him being the cause of her silence, so he continued with his teasing.

"If you are lucky, you might just be able to pass the first roun-" He was cut off before he could say anymore.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll break your jaw." The tone in her voice was hard as steel. Drew was astonished. He had never heard May speak this way to anyone, no matter how angry she was.

May finally looked at him, she was on the verge of crying. The first two tears rolled down her cheeks and she shot up from the couch. She had known he would insult her, but she had still hoped for a normal conversation. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why did she have to fall in love with such a jerk? He affected her way too much, sometimes making her hope for more than their friendship and rivalry, and other times hurting her with a single sentence.

"You are not the first one to tell me that, you know? I'm sick of being called weak and miserable, you piece of shit! Here I thought you were being nice to me, but I knew it was too good to be true, you arrogant jerk! My coordinating is none of your business so back off already! I know I lost to you yesterday, there is no need to rub it in my face! Why do you have to insult me, everytime you see me? Just go to hell Drew!" She glared at him fiercely, and the look of hurt on his face made her heart flinch. She couldn't stand seeing him like that - especially because of her. May hadn't intended to be so cruel, but she had had enough! She dashed out of the pokemon center with the tears streaming down her face.

She didn't want to feel this way, and she utterly regretted yelling at Drew. Even though he was a jerk, he hadn't deserved it. After running out of the Pokecenter, May went to a nearby park, where not a single soul was to be seen. May walked to the far end of the park, feeling her chaotic emotions wrestling inside her. Why was it so hard for her to handle Drew? Wasn't she in love with him? Her head was spinning and her legs felt like jelly. May found a bench and walked over to it on wobbly legs. Once she sat down, she tried to calm herself, but in the end she failed. The mere thought of having hurt Drew like that made her heart ache. Why had she acted so bitchy? Normally she wouldn't have been so ticked off by his remarks. It was surely the effect of her period on her mood and thought process. May started sobbing. Hurting Drew was the last thing she wanted to do, but still, she had vented her anger out on him.

"I hate this! I hate this so much! Why? Why did it have to be Drew? I hate you, Drew! I hate you! I h... like you... Drew... you idiot..."

It became too much for May, she couldn't take it anymore and cried. Flashes of Drew appeared in her mind, adding to her tears. She liked him so much, she couldn't handle it. Her shoulders were shaking violently. She covered her eyes with her hands and kept on crying. After crying for what felt like hours, she finally calmed down. Without a word she took out Skitty's pokeball, hoping for some kind of comfort. The little pokemon was as cheerfull as ever and started running around in circles, chasing her own tail. When she saw her trainer, she slowly crept closer and jumped up on May's lap. Skitty curled into a little ball, caressing May's arms with her soft fur. May smiled and patted Skitty's head. The furball always managed to make her smile.

Some time passed and Skitty, still on May's lap, fell asleep. The pain-killer had started working and May just sat there with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. After a while she heard footsteps behind the bench. She thought it was someone passing by, but when the person sat down on the bench next to her, she turned her head and her eyes, only to see a bucket of ice cream in front of her face. May looked behind the bucket and saw green hair attached to a head.

"Drew?" Her voice was hoarse.

"You'll feel better, if you eat." He stated.

He placed the bucket and a spoon in her hands and waited for her to start eating. May, with the ice cream in one hand, returned the sleeping Skitty to her pokeball, and slowly dug the spoon into the mountain of delicious looking ice cream. Strawberry. Her favourite. Drew didn't say a word while she ate, he just observed her. May was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She kept on looking on the scenery in front of her without really seeing it. Her mind was keeping her busy. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he that angry with her? The questions inside her head were just as confusing as the coordinator beside her. She finished her ice cream, and looked at Drew without knowing what to say.

"Better?" he asked. She simply nodded. "Good," he continued, "I was thinking that you might feel like eating something sweet."

He stretched on the bench, folded his hands behind his head and looked at May with a little smile. Emotions rushed inside her. Gratitude and guilt were having a wrestling match in her mind. She was feeling grateful for having Drew beside her, but at the same time she felt bad for having yelled at him.

"Yeah... Thanks..." May said almost inaudiable. Not for Drew though.

"No problem."

They sat for a while, passengers in their own trains of thought. May felt so ashamed at herself. She had acted like a bitch in front of Drew, and here he was, sitting next to her, acting like nothing had happened. Wasn't he supposed to be angry? She had to apologize, but how? May glanced at him. His eyes were closed, and he was humming quietly. May's guilt seemed to be the victor of the war. She had to apologize.

"...Drew?..."

"Hm?" He stopped humming, opened one eye and looked at her.

"How did you know where to find me?" The question had been bugging her.

"Well, you always liked places with great views." He smiled. That special smile he only showed May.

May looked around and finally noticed her surroundings. The bench she was sitting on, stood in the shade of a huge tree, whose branches and leaves hung around the trunk like a waterfall. The tree and bench were placed on a hill with a view over a beautiful landscape. Fields, a lake, flowers, houses, pokemon running around and mountains in the horizon. Breathtaking. She had unconciously chosen a great spot for a picnic. She went quiet and felt like crying again. Drew almost knew her better, than she did herself. Yet, she knew allmost nothing about him. He was such a great friend, always so reliable, but he just had to piss her off. He knew exactly which buttons to push. Thinking back, she realized something. Whenever he hurt her, he would always show up and comfort her, when she was alone and sulking. There was no way she could forgive herself for yelling at him. May almost choked and pulled his sleeve.

"Drew...I.. Um.. I-I'm really sorry about before!" She was so embarrassed at herself.

"Oh," he said, "well, I kinda deserved it." May shook her head, and looked him in the eyes.

"No you didn't! It was entirely my fault! I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It was wrong of me, and I'm really sorry. I should have controlled myself, but instead I-I.." She didn't get to finish her sentence, because of the tears streaming down her face. May covered her eyes with her hands and started crying.

"Whoa May! Don't cry!" Drew looked worried and started to panick a little.

Instincts ruled the better part of him, and he did the first thing that came to mind. He patted her head. May stopped crying for a second and looked up, but just as Drew thought she was going to stop, a new flood of tears overwhelmed her and she started weeping even more. Once again, Drew gave in to his instincts and took hold of the crying girl's hand. He pulled her closer, so her head rested on his chest and his chin on her head. Lastly, he placed his arm around her shoulders, keeping her in a tight embrace. Drew felt her tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. May was of greater importance to him. May sobbed for a while and eventually calmed down. She didn't move away though. Being near Drew had calmed her down, and she was now able to think clearly. Crying her eyes out in front of him, hadn't been part of her plan, but she still felt somewhat happy. Drew had hugged her, on his own accord! Sure, the embrace was a result of the situation they were in, but he had still embraced her. Drew Hayden never embraced anyone. Let alone May.

For a while they just sat there together. Drew, still with his arm around May, was the one to break the silence.

"Done yet?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." May replied.

"Don't be," Drew said, "it's fine."

"Well... Um.. you can let go of me now." She tried to get out of Drew's grip.

"Don't wanna." He simply stated and tightened his grip around her.

May smiled at him. She had only told him to let go, because she tried to be polite. In reality, she didn't even want to move an inch. Drew moved one of his hands towards her, and reached for her face. He cupped her chin and slowly tilted her head upwards. He leaned closer, looking her in the eyes and May felt her heart flutter. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't kiss her, but this closeness of his made her a little nervous. His emerald eyes were now directly in front of hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Wow May, your eyes are really swollen! You look like an Abra, who hasn't slept for days." He teased with a smile.

"Gee, thanks Drew. It's your fault, I'm looking like this!" The sarcasm in May's voice was clear, but she was smiling like a Ludicolo on medication.

Drew smiled and moved back a little. He became more serious, and flicked his green hair out of his eyes. May felt her fingers tingle. She wanted to touch his hair so badly. Run her fingers through it, move it away from his face. It looked so soft, and yet, she was only able to look at it. He had loosened his grip on her shoulders, but he still hadn't completely let go of her. There wasn't much distance between them, just enough for them, to be able to have a conversation without being glued to each other. Drew once again moved his hand closer to her face, and moved away some stray hair in front of her face. Much to her dismay, he let go of her, but they were still sitting close.

"So, how exactly did you end up looking like this?" he asked her. Curiousity showing in his beautiful, green eyes, "is it that time of the month?" he added with a sheepish smirk. May looked at him with honesty and nodded.

"Oh..," the expression on his face was priceless when he saw May nod, "that kinda explains everything..."

May felt an urge to tell him everything that had gone wrong since the previous day, and before she could prevent it, she had started.

"You see, yesterday too, I wasn't able to concentrate on the contest, because of the pain - it hurt like hell! You should be grateful, you are never going to expirience such pain. After getting back to the pokemon center, I felt like throwing up and I had the worst headache ever, so I went to bed early. When I woke up this morning, my mood was at it's worst, and trust me, it's normal to be moody when you have your period," Drew quirked a brow on that part, "anyways, the guys were out, and I went back to sleep, but then they returned and were arguing and shouting, and I felt like killing something or _someone_, so I left to get some food. After eating I went to the lobby, and you know the rest of the story."

May was worn out from the day's trials, but telling Drew had helped a lot. She had been very tense, but now she felt relaxed. He hadn't interfered, instead he had calmly listened to what she said, and now he seemed to be in deep thoughts. May moved closer to him on the bench. Drew finally looked at May. He had been silent for a while, but now, he looked like he was ready to burst from laughter.

"What is it?" May asked.

"I just remembered when you were yelling at me, and... you threathened to break my jaw. I didn't know you had it in you to use such words, May."

He barely finished before cracking up. He laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes. May was astonished! She had never seen him laugh like this. It was so un-Drew like to crack up laughing. May didn't know what to say, he laughed for so long, she started to get pissed off. Just seconds ago, he had been an irreplaceable friend, and now he was laughing his head off! May started to get angry, and decided to go for a walk. When she attempted to get up from the bench and walk away, Drew stopped laughing grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, making her land on his lap.

"What was that for Dre-"

May was cut off by Drew's lips on her own. He closed his eyes, and placed his arms around May's waist. At first, May was chocked, but she slowly closed her eyes and tangled her hands in Drew's hair fully enjoying the sweet kiss. Drew's lips on hers felt amazing! May felt Drew smirking against her lips, but she didn't mind. She was busy kissing him. After a couple of seconds, when the human need to breathe took over, the two teens slowly broke apart. Drew then placed his forehead on May's.

"Don't go." Drew said softly.

"I won't..." May was still surprised. Drew Hayden had just kissed her. "Why did you do that?" She had to ask.

"You know what they say: Action speaks louder than words. Simply my way of telling you how I feel." He shrugged it of, kissing the brink of her nose.

"I like you, Drew." May looked him in the eyes, finally discovering his true feelings.

"Everyone does." He stated a little amused.

"Okay, how about I like you more than everyone else?" May played along.

"You are starting to get there." Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Then what about: you're a jerk?" For once May felt like teasing Drew.

"I'm your jerk, though." He said honestly with a glint in his eyes. May gazed into his green orbs.

"I love you Drew." She said bluntly. He took hold of her hand, and intertwined thier fingers.

"I love you too." Drew replied, a slight blush on his face. Just as he leaned in for another kiss, May pulled away.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please?" She grinned. Her blue eyes shining.

"I. Love. You. May."

They kissed again. Moving their lips in perfect sync. May had forgotten all about her period and pain, but after braking their kiss again, she was reminded why she had had such a bad day in the first place, by the throbbing in her stomach. Being kissed senseless by Drew wasn't too bad, though. She could get used to it. And he could too. The sun had started setting, and was now casting it's beautiful orange rays on the ground, waiting for the darkness of the night to slowly take over. May and Drew got up from the bench and decided to head back to the pokecenter. Hand in hand, they walked towards their destination. For a while, they walked in silence. When the pokemon center could be seen, Drew gave May's hand a little squeeze.

"May?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"What I said earlier... About your coordinating skills, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." He pulled her into a warm hug. She gave him a quick kiss, returned the hug and melted into his hold. Her head was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"That hurt you know? But I won't lose next time." She said confidence ecchoing in her voice, determination shining in her eyes and pride swelling up inside her.

"The last thing I want to do, is to hurt you," he paused, "but it's still on the list." He teased.

"Drew!"

* * *

**Phew, finally done! I hadn't intended for it to be this long, but oh well. I had a little trouble combining the ending with the rest, though. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I might also add a companion piece in Drew's POV, and I hope you'll review. Bye for now and have a nice day! :)**


End file.
